fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Connections for the Zemo to others
Connections for the Zemo to others are connected why others are either involved or handed off with the Zemo. Litz She has strong connections with her best friend--Zavapeia Bismarck and her mother, Kelly Jacobs. Before she named her codename for what she represents true reputation to her best friend and mother, she is hard-working young girl who is doing her best to keep Zavapeia Bismarck out of the troubles and insanities in a despite of Zavapeia's greatest losses--deaths of three teammates. She is trying to her best to tell her best friend that she needs a friend who she can talk easily to. Her inspiration gives Zavapeia Bismarck a lot of energy to do what she gives Litz a lot of respect through her pain through her work with the Zemo. When Zavapeia had left the Zemo, Litz replaced the new leadership position would not make the Zemo happier to see new leader. She wondered how Zeia did all these things to those young pupils and was proud of Zeia teaching the pupils being hardheaded. After Taffy "died", the Zemo apologized to Litz for all the behaviors and disobediences with their guilts for their actions against Litz. They told Litz that they have lame excuse to lose their control by losing their best leader Zeia. They are confused by hearing that Litz said once that she thought she is gonna lost her best friend because her best friend just left the Earth for good. No one knows what happened to Litz when the Zemo disbanded afterwards. The Zemo is trying to search for Litz everywhere. They called Zeia if she knows how to contact Litz. Zeia was surprised to hear that Litz disappeared after Taffy died, Sunny left, Iona gone, Espio captured. She faced Xenon and Strong Boy and asked what happened to the whole Zemo and Litz. Xenon said, "Litz had something that hits her mind out of his mind big time after Iona gone." The Zemo is shocked to see Litz return back in action by showing how dangerous she plays with her lightning and the strong current of the air. She returned because of her mother contacted her, somehow. At the brief meeting, her mother needed Litz to go on a mission to determine to find out why she is very important key player in the future for the parts of the Zemo. Litz tells her mother that is not true and it is just silly. Her mother asked her why most of the Zemo voted Litz to go and wondered if that is important to her to know that the zemo wanted her to feel worth being a heroine. In the beginning of the Trizen event, Litz drowned the pool of the memories ever since the childhood until now. She did not want this memories right now. She can not believe this could have happened to her just by now. She saw Kymberla and Pamela, the ones who she wondered what happened to them. She is shocked to see them joining the same team with Zeia, the one who once told her that she lost all her teammates in the trapped future place where Lem tried to find an exit for them to get out. During the Trizen Event, Litz notices new joiners of the Zemo that she do not know of. She asked Ranki that is all what she could think of like a human and will it help her decision to push a limit to extreme? Ranki suggested her not go for it and will do its thing. After the Trizen Event, Litz told Ranki that she knew she lost three children--Miami, Cory, and Dina as well. Ranki told her that is still alive Miami. Litz told Ranki that wasn't like Miami and called her the Omen and evil spirit. Things turned out everything in the order in the Trizen Event accurately right are mostly done by Ranki and some done by Copycat and Litz, the ones who knew that they did not finish the jobs and can not handle everything in the future with stress. They are saved by Ranki, the one who gave them the benefits of doubt and made them see what and who really Ranki is after all. Litz faced Ranki by asking if that is true of what Ranki was saying that she is actually Ranki. However, Hot Pink lashed out at Ranki by telling Litz that Ranki killed Jeckos in her eyes. Litz told Hot Pink that the spirit of Miami Jenners is gone because the personality was changed and then informed Hot Pink that she saved her whole family--Dina, Cory, Miami, Omen, Omania, and Zemo. In the face of the battle against the Keist and Ranki, Schedentacy once told the Zemo among Litz that there is something going wrong with Ranki. It wanted the headband out of Ranki's forehead. Ranki told it not to do it and informed it if it did, then she will die with it. Litz asked it, "What does Ranki mean by "she will die with it?" It said, "Headband is controlled by the Omen, but why is called the Ranki, now what we learnt of now what this person is only the one who has the dominant personality in this form. And ..." Litz said, "Wait a minute! I thought the spirit of Miami was gone and then it was changed because of Ranki." It realized that the spirit is the answer of what Ranki meant by that. The spirit with the headband if anyone got it out and it died, period. Keist has the best fighting skills that Ranki has no experiences through her lifetime. However, the spirit of Miami has made the choice to tell an Omen to come back with her to fix her spirit and return her back to human form. She told Omen a thank you for saving the Zemo and her life, making her promise that Omen will return back to human. Omen told Miami that it is really scared of going back to human, but Miami told it to bear with her and please go back. Telepathic contact is interrupted by Litz, the one who did not realize that Miami gave her the amount of experiences that Litz never learnt before. Litz is really shocked to see the real Miami Kate Jenners in her mind and realizing that the spirit of Miami is not gone after all. SCaring Litz out of her mind when Keist seemingly defeated Ranki, Litz realized if Keist beated Ranki down really bad and both spirits of Miami and Omen will die with the form of Ranki. Litz shouted out of her depression by calling her daugther at Ranki--Miami and then telling Omen a thank you for saving the whole future and believing in it that it can do it. The Zemo asked Litz what is going on. Litz accidentically telepathically spoke the Zemo and others of what she said to Miami and Omen, what are left of the body--Ranki. When it is shocked to see the most powerful unknown once called the Rankiest, the one who is shown that it can beat Keist down and knocked him out. No one can stop Rankiest. Litz destroyed the Schenetendary's experiments and thought it could have destroyed Rankiest. It told Litz it studies everyone and pushes them to unknown potential to extreme. Litz is shocked to see why Rankiest become the powerful because it hasn't been tried doing before. Ranki Who or What is Ranki? Upon once a time, Miami Kate Jenners is merely a human who wants to save the Zemo and is chased by the mysterious unknown agency from the Middle East for someone from the United States of America. She meets her death as she believes because she drowns in the quicksand instead of finding the "cursed" headband. Putting a headband on her forehead, she hear Omen shouting at her the words, "Do not put a headband on you! I do not want to wake up again!" This has been running a human girl's mind out of the question by the telepathic evil spirit once called an Omen. However, Omen needs Miami and thanks her for saving its life. It apologizes Miami that it gives Miami a lot of mind pressures from its telepathy. It informs Miami that her brain can not be destroyed because of her headband protected her from getting killed. When Omania senses a bad sense and tells the Zemo to be prepared for the worst because she said someone is very, very, very close to us, the spirit tells Omania stop calling it evil, period. Omania tells Omen to go to hell and go back to sand from the below. Hot Pink tries to calm Omania down and notices her sister alive and dressing differently. The Zemo wanted to apologize to Miami, but Miami suddenly ingored the Zemo. Hot Pink unleashed the amount of elements--Hot Pink at Ranki as Omania grabbed the headband. Miami grabbed Omania by telling her that Omania made a huge mistake by doing it and threw Omania out in the despite of being the best warrior, Omania. Hot Pink told Ranki that Miami has no powers. Omen told Hot Pink that Miami has powers because she touched the headband that turned her into something. Hot Pink called Omen the curse. Miami told Hot Pink that is not true and called her family cursed because Dina was human then, now she is hot pink, Cory was human then, now he is timeline boy, and I was human then and now I am Jeckos, the only one and original! Omen asked Miami what she meant by Jeckos. Miami told OMen that she has no idea. Omen told Miami that could have been the future version of herself talking. Rankiest is the most powerful unknown source in the universe finally faced its death by making a sacrifice in an order to save a human from the shell, Miami Kate Jenners. Omen thanked Miami Kate Jenners for everything. Until Miami Kate Jenners find the purpose to remember the name--Jeckos, she faced Omania by realizing that Omania is actually Omen. She told Omania that she is really an Omen and she finally returned back to her human form! Omania told her that she is not. Jeckos told her yes she did.